Worth Your Life?
by slytherinebabe666
Summary: It's Hermione's last year at Hogwarts and she goes to the Burrow to visit with some long time friends. What happens when she falls for a certain red haired twin? There is also something hermione is hiding from everyone.Will she overcome it? Or not live to
1. The New Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any thing or characters accosiated with it (all though i would like to borrow the Weasley twins for a couple of hours)

The New Hermione  a/n-Hermione's POV

It was Hermione's last year at Hogwarts. She had had a terrific summer. She spent most of it in California with her parents tanning, working out and shopping. She had grown up quite a bit over the summer. She was now lean and muscular and had grown out of her bushy brown hair. It was now curled and had honey highlights which gave her a sort of glowy-golden look. She was sick of her conservative look and now wore sexy but not skanky cloths. She was packed and ready for her last school year to start but she still had two weeks and she wanted to spend it at one of her favorite places, the Burrow with her best friends, Ron, Harry and Ginny. She sent an owl to Ron asking him to pick her up and she grabbed her things and brought them over to her window where she waited for about an hour until she heard the familiar sound of the Weasley's flying car and saw four red heads and a raven haired boy. Her family. She loved these people, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter and the infamous twins, Fred and George. Her heart leapt as she thought of George. He was gorgeous with his messy, fiery, red hair, glistening blue eyes and a perfectly toned six-pack. She opened her window and smiled at her friends in the car. "Wow 'Mione!" exclaimed the excited red haired girl. "Hey Ginny, you look great!" "Mione what did you do to yourself! You look HOT!" Laughing at Ginny, Hermione called to the boys in the car who were staring at her in disbelief, "Hey guys, do you think you could stop gawking at me and give me a hand with this trunk, it's kind of heavy"

a/n- George's POV

George was having such a boring summer. All he did was hang out with his brothers and his youngest brother's friend, Harry. "God damn it, this summer is so boring" he thought to himself and began to let his mind wander to thoughts of his younger brother's other best friend, Hermione Granger. "Hmmm I wonder what Hermione is doing right now." George's thoughts were then interrupted by his twin, Fred who said, "C'mon were going to pick 'Mione up in the flying car." George smirked and thought, "how ironic" as he got into the backseat of the car. When he, Ginny, Fred, Harry and Ron arrived at Hermione's house she threw open her bedroom window and everyone looked shocked. George stared, trying to take in all of Hermione's changes. Her hair was no longer bushy but was gently curled and had light highlights in it. Her skin was tanned and appeared to be glowing. She was wearing a destroyed denim mini-skirt that showed off her lean calfs and muscular thighs. She was also wearing a light pink long-sleeve shirt that was just low cut enough to show off her new curves. "Shes breathtaking" thought George. Hermione was giving everyone in the car hugs. When it was Georges turn she wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders and pulled him close, lightly pressing her breasts into his muscular chest. "You look so amazing" he whispered into her soft hair.


	2. searching

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any thing or characters accosiated with it (all though i would like to borrow the Weasley twins for a couple of hours)

Searching

When they arrived at the Burrow George helped Hermione bring her things into the room next to his, where she would be spending the next two weeks. After bringing in the last of her luggage George stood in her doorway, unable to decide whether to stay or leave. Aware of her inner conflict, Hermione sat down on her bed and said, " You know George, your welcome to stay here and we can talk while I put some of my things away." "Thanks 'Mione, theres been something I've been meaning to talk to you about." "Okay George, you can talk to me about anything." Suddenly conciouse of the fact that he was still standing in her doorway and she was sitting cross-legged on her bed he walked over and sat down across from her. He looked at her concerned face. There were so many things he wanted to say to her and ask her but he couldn't find the words. Instead, he looked for the answers in her awburn eyes. They were golden and rimmed with a dark chocolaty brown color. There were hazel flecks scattered around the dark pupils. But George didn't see beauty alone in her eyes. He saw passion, hidden pain and secrets. He could tell her eyes hid something painfull and dark within them. Hermione looked at him, she could tell he was looking for something. She could feel it. George looked at her entirely again. He could tell she wanted to be with him. He wanted to be with her too and knew he would have to make the first move. He leaned into her, closing the space between them and pressed his soft lips onto hers. When he pulled away she looked very taken aback. Then suddenly a look of lust flickered in her eyes and she pulled him into her again. This time time, more passionatly. George's hands were slowly sliding up her back pulling her shirt up with them when suddenly there were footsteps behind them and a red haired boy laughed as Hermione and George pulled apart, "Dinners ready" said Fred and he winked at his twin and smirked as he walked out of the room.


	3. A Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any thing or characters accosiated with it (all though i would like to borrow the Weasley twins for a couple of hours)

A Secret

After dinner Hermione went up to her room and decided to stay there the rest of the night. She was upset but she didnt know why. Well she knew why but she didnt want to admit it to herself. She was upset because George had come so close to finding out her secret. If Fred had not interupted and than George probabally would have taken off her shirt and seen her wrists. Her once perfect and smooth wrists were now hidden beneath recent cuts and faded scars. It had taken her a long time to admit it to herself but she, "perfect" Hermione Granger, was a cutter. She did it because she had nothing else in her life. It was the only thing she could control while her world spun around her. It was her way of reliveing herself of all metal pain and built up feelings. When Hermione was upset she cut herself. And that was exactly what she felt like doing now.

I know this chapter is short but it really drained me emotionaly because this chapter has alot of me and my emotions in it...so my apoligies.

Darq Angel with a feather: thanks for the reveiws and the advice. I took it and combined my first two chapters and my third and fourth chapter. Let me know what you think!

Emi-Bum: Thanks for the reveiw. I really appreciate your advice and I plan on making my chapters longer! Let me know what you think of how I combined the chapters!

amrawo: Thanks for reveiwing...Im working on making my chapters long...this is a bit of my weakness.

Marie-Claire1: Thanks for reveiwing...sorry its so short.


	4. Puddle Of Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any thing or characters accosiated with it (all though i would like to borrow the Weasley twins for a couple of hours)

Puddle Of Blood

She walked over to her bedside table and sat down on the cold floor next to it . She opened it completly and pushed her hand all the way to the back, feeling around untill she found what she was looking for. Her fingers grasped the thin piece of metal, her razor blade. She looked at it and thought of all the nights she had fallen asleep with it grasped in her the plam of her small hand. She ran the blade gently across her fingertip as a thin of blood formed. She brought it down to her wrist and began to cry as her emotions swelled up inside of her. She let her warm, salty tears drip down her flushed cheeks and fall into her lap. She pressed the cold razor into her left wrist as hard as she could and quickly slid it across. A thick, crimson line appeared along with a seering pain and a sense of calm. She did it again, harder this time. Alot harder. A rapid flow of blood appeared on her wrist. She had not ment to cut it that deep. She suddenly felt really weak and dizzy. She looked down at her wrist and saw a puddle of blood on the hardwood floor around her wrist. She was hit with another wave of dizzyness and passed out, the puddle of deep-red blood growing larger every minute.


	5. Goodbye?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any thing or characters accosiated with it (all though i would like to borrow the Weasley twins for a couple of hours)

Goodbye?

That was how George found her. Lying on the floor beside her bed, her arm and floor around her drenched in blood, her breathing shallow and faint. Her body cold and pale.


End file.
